


If you give me a chance. But there is one thing…

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec Week 2018 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Crying, Ex-lovers to Lovers, F/M, Forgiveness, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Malec Week 2018, Misunderstandings, Summer, Summer Vacation, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Day 7:Summer HolidayIzzy plans a vacation trip with her two older brothers because they all needed it. They plan on having an amazing week with fun everyday.Things get complicated when, in the beach, Alec encounters the last person he ever expected to see: his ex-boyfriend Magnus Bane; the man who broke his heart into a million pieces and who, unfortunately, he still loves.





	1. You again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even know what to say; I had to wake up really early today and had a 10 hours capacitation and I'm really tired; that's why it's so short. Still 11:30 here so I'm on time.
> 
> As I said on the fist story, this Malec Week, apart from the challenge of writing about each day’s plot, I’m going to explore different types of love, or better, ways to fall in love, so for this day is going to be: Ex lovers love; falling in love again.
> 
> Tittle taken from Tallulah by Sonata Arctica.

“Here is the card to your room, sir,” the receptionist said as she handed Alec the card. The man thanked her before going with his siblings to their room.

Having a vacation from their life was actually his sisters’ idea. They were completely stressed out in their New York life and drowning in work, so the three of them took a week for Holliday and went to the beach to spend sometime together.

They packed and payed for a room in a five star hotel in front of the beach with the food included. Izzy planned four of the seven days they were staying, with activities and things to do in the city they traveled to.

Thankfully, his sister planed a free day on the beach in the third and last day of their time there and on the second there were activities on the beach too, like surfing, diving and others.

When they got to their room, they turned on the air conditioner and changed their clothes to something more appropriate for the hot climate.

The room was big with three single beds organized in a line. The walls were white as were the bed sheets. The decorations were cobalt blue and the room had a big mirror, a closet, minibar and a big bathroom with a tub and a shower. It also had a balcony with a view towards the beach.

“It’s amazing,” Jace said now in his better clothes and looking at the view from the balcony.

“I told you so,” Izzy answered her brother with a smile and a proud tone.

“This was actually a good idea, thank you Iz,” Alec said walking towards the balcony to share the view.

“Don’t thank me, big brother, we all needed this.”

“So, what activity in Izzy’s vacation plan we have for today?” Jace asked their sister, making them all giggle.

“Nothing,” she answered. “Today we’ll have time to unpack a little, rest from the flight; I’ll tell you about everything I have planed for this week and dinner is at 8. And we can even go to the hotel’s pool, I saw pictures and is amazing.”

“I like that plan,” Alec said throwing himself on the bed closer to the balcony. Izzy took the one in the middle and Jace was a little grumpy about the other but if he didn’t wanted it, he should’ve been faster.

Izzy brought out her laptop and told her brothers to join her in the bed. When they did, she started telling them all the activities she had planned; there was snorkeling and surfing planned for their next day, and the next was the beach day for them.

“We can go to the beach on the last day too,” Izzy explained. “Since our flight is at night. Oh, and I also left a day to go shopping.”

Alec groaned mortified.

“I’m supposed to be enjoying myself, why do you intend to torture me?”

At Alec’s words, Jace made the characteristic Lightwood eye roll and Isabelle chuckled.

“Don’t be so exaggerated, it’s just a day and you can buy souvenirs or something like that, and you don’t have to stay the whole time, just go with us for a while and then you’re free.”

Alec smiled and kissed his sister’s head thanking her. They talked for a while before going to dinner and to sleep the tiredness of the flight.

 

The next day they woke up early to take good surfing boards and a good place on the beach. The siblings decided to go snorkeling first and then take the surfing basic class after it.

The snorkeling actually was an amazing plan, they were inside the sea for over an hour or so watching fishes from the zone, sea fauna, lots of corals and other beautiful things. Everything was very colorful and though Jace almost cut his leg with a coral, they had a lot of fun.

Also, his adoptive brother took a waterproof camera with them, so they could take a lot of funny and amazing pictures.

After that they looked for the surfing instructor that started explaining to them how to at least get to the waves inside the water. They were taking the “course” with a red-haired girl with whom Jace started flirting.

Her name was Clary and Izzy thought she was really nice; as for Alec, he thought there was an annoying cuteness in her and he couldn’t decided if he like it or not.

After the instructor thought they were relatively ready they went to the sea. It was a really fun, even the instructor couldn’t stop laughing at their occurrences. Alec had traveled right after he had graduated college and had more knowledge in the surfing matter, so he was the only one who actually was able to stand.

But the others had a lot of fun falling from the board and making jokes and trying to do it with two on a single board. Alec decided he liked Clary, she was clearly interested in his brother but she didn’t bought Jace’s whole flirting and bad boy act, she was smart and having a little kick to his huge ego, seemed to interest Jace more.

After all the playing on the sea, they finally got back to the sand and thank the instructor. Clary gave Jace her number and after some more jokes she said she had to get back to her friend.

According to her, said friend didn’t knew how to swim so he didn’t joined them. The siblings understood completely. So, Clary started going to meet that friend; and the second she met with the man and Alec turned to look at them, he froze.

The caramel-skinned man with the waterproof makeup and beautiful slanted eyes was listening attentively to whatever Clary was telling him.

“Alec?” He heard his sister like she was underwater. “What is it?”

Three things happened at the same time: as Alec murmured “Magnus” in a broken and breathless voice and his face went even paler than usual; Clary pointed towards them as a part of the story, it seemed, so Magnus raised his head to look at them; and third, Jace and Izzy turned his gaze to where Alec was looking.

The surprise in the Indonesian’s man face was as priceless as Izzy, Jace and Alec’s. They stood there looking completely breathless at each other.

Clary’s friend was Magnus Bane; his ex-boyfriend from a year ago. The man who broke his heart into a pile of ashes. The man who’s beauty had captivated him from day one but was completely lethal for him. The infuriating bisexual man who had left him unavailable and unable to love anyone anymore. The man to whom he was still completely and madly in love with…


	2. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on updating two fics last week but I couldn't because I had to travel this one. My dad organized a trip with my sister and me to his birthplace, so here I'm I updating practically from the beach. Traveling gave me ideas of what to write in here (not that I'm doing anything they are doing here), so that's why it has three chapters now, because chapter two was already too long, I promise next one is the last. Also if I don't specify certain characteristics in the descriptions of Magnus and Alec is because I know there are different versions in the TV show and the books, I love Malec in every way but I have my own preference when I imagine them and I think that some of you prefer book-Malec and others like TV show-Malec better, so the no-specifics are so you can imagine the Malec you like. I know sometimes it slips and I say something that tells you which Malec I imagine, but I try not to let that happen.
> 
> WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND ATTEMPTED MURDER.

Alec was pacing in there room later that day. His heart was hammering wild inside his chest and he was sure that it wasn’t only for the fact that he had ran all the way to the hotel.

“Alec, calm down,” his sister told him.

“What is he even doing here?” Alec said, still pacing.

“Having a vacation, just like us,” that was Jace. “Alec, I know you haven’t seen each other over a year but I don’t think that running away was the best idea.”

Alec stopped and sent his brother a pointed glare.

“And what did you suggested I did, stay and have a really awkward conversation? I promised myself that I would never see him again.”

“This was not up to you, Alec” Izzy said. “It was just a coincidence.”

“A very ugly one,” the elder pointed out. “What should I do? What if we encounter him again?”

His siblings remained silent as they thought; then Isabelle looked as if she wanted to say something.

“Alec,” she called her brother gently while looking straight at him. “Do you… Still love him?”

Alec wasn’t expecting that. His cheeks turned red as he looked down at the floor; his siblings made a surprised sound.

“They were three years,” he explained. “And Magnus… He always made me feel so special and happy like no one had ever done before. He was my first in so many things and I thought- I thought I was over him but today when I saw him on the beach… My heart couldn’t stop beating and everything came crashing back like a wrecking ball.”

“He cheated on you,” Jace said carefully when Alec looked back at them with a guarded expression.

“Yes, I know,” he answered coldly. “And that was the reason we broke up. But that doesn’t change the fact that I loved him.”

"Oh, Alec," Izzy said in an understanding tone, making her brother sit on the bed. "You should talk to him."

"I can't, Iz; it's too much pain." Alec sighed and looked at his hands. "Magnus was like a beacon in my life, but I never understood how a man so magnificent like him could settle his eyes on someone so plain like me. I learned to love him so deep and understand the fact that yeah, he loved me back; but the question always stayed in my head. With him I learned to love myself more, but when the incident happened I got it; he was too much for me and he could never actually love me. That was what hurt me the most."

"Are you kidding me?" Jace said in an angry tone startling his siblings and pulling their attention to him. "Alec, when are you going to understand that you're amazing, you are the most wonderful man in the world and no one deserves happiness more than you. Magnus Bane is an idiot who doesn't deserve you and didn't realized the kind of treasure he had by his side."

Alec felt a lump in his throat as a tear ran down his cheek. Jace was never that honest with the way he saw people or the way he felt about them; and seeing the honest, fierce look he was giving him, made Alec actually believe in what he said.

He stood up from the bed and hugged Jace; his brother padded his back supportively.

"Thank you, Jace," Alec whispered and the blonde one nodded.

"Awn, siblings hug," Izzy said as she walked to her brothers and they moved an arm to include her in the hug.

"Love you, guys," Alec said.

"And we love you, big bro," Izzy answered him.

After they parted, they sat on their respective beds before Isabelle broke the silence between them.

"You know, I always thought it was odd."

"What?" Jace asked her.

"That he cheated on Alec. They always looked at each other with so much love and adoration, I thought they were going to get married and have a ton of children or cats, whatever their choice was."

"He clearly didn't loved me that much," Alec answered in a monotone.

"No, I was sure I used to see the same amount of feeling in both your gazes." She made a pause as if she was deep in thought. "Did you ever let him tell you the story of what happened?"

"No," Alec answered. "The pictures that bitch sent me, were all the pain I could handle."

"Maybe that's what you need," his sister exclaimed. "To talk to him and finally make closure for that time in your life."

"I don't know, Iz, I don't think that listening to the justification will change anything."

"But you should try it," Jace suggested. "After all, he called you multiple times to explain what 'actually happened'."

Alec sighed in defeat and then nodded. He told his siblings that maybe if they encounter his ex again he would let him speak, but Magnus will have to be the one to take the first step in the conversation.

****************************

Turns out, Clary and Magnus were staying two hotels away from the Lightwood siblings. The caramel man was as much of a mess as Alec.

"What is even the possibility, biscuit," he was telling Clary. "We went to vacation in the same place and his brother starts to flirt with you."

"Magnus, coincidences happen," Clary tried.

"But not this big. And what is wrong with him? Is he five or something, why did he ran away?"

"Magnus calm down, he was pretty shocked."

"Oh yeah, so was I. But I didn't ran away."

"Ok, you need to stop freaking out," Clary stood and made his friend sat on the sofa they had in the room. "When I met you a year ago you were a mess over that man and you always claimed that you wish he'd let you explain what actually happened, maybe this is you chance."

"After a year of non communication? Please, that won't change a thing."

"It will, it will make Alec Lightwood realize you're not a cheater and that Camille is a manipulative bitch who can't stand seeing you happy."

Magnus sighed in defeat. When he saw Alec at that beach he felt all the love coming back at him like an ocean wave; but also the pain of losing him came very clear to his heart.

“That is true; but do you think he’ll want to talk to me? You saw how he ran, biscuit.”

“Well,” Clary smirked uncharacteristically at her friend. “You should take him by surprise and make him listen to you; after all they told me what activities they had planned for this week.”

“My, my, Clarissa; if I didn’t knew you better I’ll say you’re evil,” Magnus teased making Clary giggle.

In the end they agreed Magnus would look for Alec the next day over the beach and talk to him; the idea made him nervous but he always wanted to clear the misunderstanding and that was something that hadn’t change.

Clary secretly texted Jace asking for his help; Jace refuse at first but when Clary begged him and assure him it was worth it because Magnus didn’t actually cheated on Alec, the blond one accepted.

****************************

The next day the Lightwood siblings managed to drag their big brother to the beach. Alec was tense but his family managed to make him relax a little. He laughed and swam and played with his siblings. Jace texted the whole time and when Izzy asked, he said he was trying to make Clary answer him.

At midday, Jace checked his phone a last time and told Isabelle to go with him for a cocktail, his sister accepted while Alec stayed on the beach. He looked at the figures of his siblings retiring; then they got to the kiosk when Clary joined them.

Alec felt a nervousness in his stomach as his eyes opened wide; if Clary was there that meant-

“Alexander?” That velvet, soft voice startled him making him look to his right where Magnus Bane, shirtless and with his beautiful caramel skin, was standing. Alec closed his eyes as his heart jumped inside his ribcage.

“He wasn’t just waiting for her to answer, right?” He said in a soft strained voice.

“What?” Magnus asked confused. Alec opened his eyes and looked at him feeling a hole inside his stomach.

“My brother, wasn’t just waiting for Clary to answerer; he was texting her to set us up.”

“I’m sorry,” his ex said with an honest apologetic face; it looked so good on him. “Biscuit told me your brother was willing to help us have a conversation and they were planning the best timing; don’t get mad at him.”

He looked at the three of them and Isabelle was the only one who looked worried; she nodded her head to ask if he was okay. Alec nodded in defeat before looking back at Magnus who had an expectation gaze.

“I’m not,” Alec answered remembering the last of the conversation. “I know they try to do what’s best for me, you remember that.” Magnus nodded. “But I’m going to go, Magnus.” He said that because as much as he told his siblings he was going to let Magnus speak, he wasn’t ready for it.

“No, please,” the caramel man took his arm as Alec was standing. They felt sparks, a long forgotten electricity they thought disappeared with their break up. They looked at each other deeply. “Please stay,” Magnus whispered. “We can talk about everything else if you want, but don’t run away from me again.”

His voice was pleading. As far as Alec remembered, Magnus only begged in bed when he wanted more pleasure for himself; but he didn’t asked anyone for anything. He was that proud. So the look he was giving him was enough to surrender; he felt pain and his heart was wild but he could indulge him this, indulge them both. He nodded and they both sat back on the sand.

When he looked back at his siblings Clary and Jace were smiling at them and Izzy looked more calm. Alec told them to go to the sea and have fun, they nodded and went away. He looked back at his ex who was giving him a gentle smile that made him feel butterflies and blush.

“So, how have you been?” Magnus asked and Alec giggled.

“Really?” The caramel-skinned man raised a shoulder and chuckled too.

Alec told him everything. All that had been going on with his life over this past year. Everything about work, his family, his siblings; the reason why they went on vacations.

Magnus told him about his life too, how he quitted that stressful job to get a better one, how he met Clary and her best friend Simon. They talked and laughed like they haven’t done in a while.

Alec had forgotten how amazing were the conversations with Magnus; how his flamboyant and sarcastic remarks made him laugh and made his chest warm at his eloquence. They talked about everything except them and their relationship.

After an hour or so, his siblings and Clary came to them carefully.

“You’re not angry with us, are you?” The redhead asked carefully. Alec stood up with one of his very serious faces; Clary jumped in fear and Jace was starting to move between them; but Magnus was trying hard to cover his giggles.

That sound made Alec’s heart swell and before his ex blowed his stoic expression he jumped and took Clary’s little body between his arms.

“Of course not,” he said with a chuckle messing with the long red hair. They’ve met each other just two days ago, but with everything Magnus told him, and the way Jace was around her, made him comfortable with her.

Clary yelped at first but then she started laughing and trying to get out of Alec’s grip.

“You knew!” She accused Magnus when she finally managed to get out. The caramel man laughed harder nodding.

They all giggled and laughed. After that, Izzy asked them if they had talked but Magnus answered that the deal was that they weren’t discussing that yet. After an awkward silence they all agreed it was fine and stayed on the beach together.

Later that day, Magnus and Alec exchanged their contact information again. They still felt a lump in their throats for all the things they didn’t say, but that was something they were going to worry about later.

They siblings invited the two friends to join them in the excursion they were going on the next day, but Clary and Magnus had plans on their own.

After they parted and said their goodbyes, Clary texted Jace inviting them to the beach party they were going to assist the next night. After begging Alec (since the grumpy man didn’t liked parties), he finally accepted and texted the redhead their answer.

****************************

On the next day they had a lot of fun. The ruins, the culture, everything was beautiful. They had lunch and ate the typical food of the place. It was tiring but it was amazing, Alec had a love for history and historical places and the ruins and temples were perfect for him.

When they got back to the hotel, they rested a little before getting ready for the night. Isabelle wore a beautiful light blue, strapless dress with a loose skirt that flew with the wind. Jace dressed with simple trunks and a white button up shirt; Alec wore black shorts and a Cobalt blue shirt. Nights were actually fresh so they assumed they weren't going to feel that much heat

The siblings encounter Clary and Magnus at a bench at the beginning of the beach. She was dressed with a green dress very similar to Izzy's except that it had lace straps and a green flower on her hair that made her eyes stood, Jace told her she looked pretty. 

Magnus was wearing plain trunks with a flower-pattern purple shirt; he had makeup on his face and he looked beautiful. And he took Alec's breath away immediately.

"So, you're ready?" The caramel-skinned man asked them.

"Yeah," Jace and Izzy answered enthusiastically.

"How is this supposed to work?" Alec asked. Magnus chuckled as they started walking deeper inside the beach.

"It's like a party," the caramel-skinned man answered. "Music, food, lots of drinks. The only difference is that it's on a beach which means that if you get tired you can retire a little and just sit on the sand and you can swim at the ocean; though I wouldn't recommend that if you're drunk."

"And there's going to be a bonfire," Clary complemented.

"Oh yeah, that one is fun."

His siblings cheered with enthusiasm as they got to the place where the people was gathered. There was a big stage with a DJ console on it, there was a man on swim trunks and a flowered shirt playing the music. The sea had stronger waves than in the day but wasn't dangerous, there were no flags or billboards that told the people they couldn't swim.

The first thing they did, was buy cocktails over the kiosk bar that was at one side. Alec had a Pina colada at the begging of his group.

They joined the party and had fun. The heat of the climate made them sweat as they danced with the crowd. Alec wasn't a good dancer but between Izzy and Magnus who were amazing, they taught him some moves.

They drank and danced, and had fun for various hours. The bonfire was amazing and it gave them a reason to shout louder and dance faster. Past midnight Alec felt like he needed a rest so he moved away from the crowd and sat on the warm sand looking at the sea.

The night was beautiful; without a cloud and showing a sky full of all the stars you couldn't see at the city. The sea looked a dark blue as the sound of the waves mixed with the music of the party.

Alec sighed thinking that it was something you didn't get to enjoy every day. He looked back at his group and was surprised so feel a soft smile on his lips as he watched them laughing and Jace with an arm around Clary's shoulders looking very comfortable in each other's presence.

He, himself was a little tipsy from the three sweet cocktails he drank and the amount of adrenaline and happiness he felt in the last few hours. Looking back at the sea he realized he haven't had that much fun in a long while and it made him nostalgic for all the things he used to do with Magnus and he stopped doing after they broke up.

Several minutes later, while Alec was still looking at the sea and deep in thought, someone approached him.

"May I keep you some company, darling?" Magnus' voice sounded softly and surprisingly steady despite all the drinks he had. Alec smiled at him and nodded before the glamorous man sat beside him.

They stayed in silence for a few moments before Magnus broke it.

"Are you having fun, Alexander?" He asked gently. Alec felt his heart jump by hearing his full name on those plump, sweet lips he used to love so much.

"I am," he answered honestly looking into those deep eyes. "Like I haven't had in a while, actually."

"Good, that was the plan," his ex answered smiling at him. They looked back at the sea before Alec asked another question.

"Are you still afraid of water?"

"Darling we haven't seen each other only in a year, not in 50; do you really think that in that short time, a life trauma will change?"

Alec snorted and said touche making Magnus giggle. He was afraid of water because his stepfather tried to drown him when he was 8, blaming him from his mother's suicide. The story was devastating and when he told it to Alec, his heart broke for the pain it caused his boyfriend.

"You said once that if someone had to teach you how to swim it could only be me," Alec continue in a softer tone without looking at his ex's reaction. "Why did you said that?"

"Because I love you," Magnus answered right away and Alec noticed how he didn't said it in past tense. "Is a feeling I haven't had with anyone before. I've had partners that I've fallen for, Camille included, sadly. But no one was like you." Alec could feel Magnus' gaze on him. "You taught me that I could love myself and I deserve happiness just like everyone else. You restore my faith in love and I have never trusted anyone the way I trust you, Alexander. That's why only you could do it, because you are the only person in this world that I knew would never make me feel like I was drowning the second I touched the water."

Alec closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He shouldn't have asked, he felt a pain in his chest that had been dormant over the last few hours he had spent with Magnus. It felt wrong to hope they went back to each other, Magnus had hurt him in unrepairable ways and there was no turning back from that.

"Sorry for the honesty," Magnus said with a half hurt tone. "But you did asked, darling."

Magnus started to stand to get away from Alec but he didn't wanted him to go. Magnus was hurt and Alec still felt like he shouldn't let him leave like that; when they were together Alec always told him that no matter what or in what terms they were, Magnus could always be honest about everything and tell him how he felt, and that hadn't change.

"I can teach you now," he said quickly opening his eyes. The caramel-skinned man looked completely surprised at the phrase. "If you still feel like that I mean, and if- only if you want to, of- of course."

"We are in the middle of a party," Magnus pointed out only half serious.

"So what?" Alec stood up as he said this. "They are not going to miss us, and as you said, swimming is part of the party."

Magnus started laughing at this while he shook his head in fondness. The truth was that spending this past two days with Alec, had made the hole inside his heart disappear; he missed this man, he still loved him deeply.

"Ok," he finally accepted taking his shirt off. "You're glad I'm wearing waterproof makeup."

Alec chuckled and tried not to stare at that beautiful, toned body that had been all over him for three years. That smooth, hairless skin that Alec knew how it tasted, how it reacted to the touch, how it felt under his fingertips-

He shook his head to stop his train of thought and stood up to take off his own shirt. Magnus ogled him shamelessly making Alec blush.

After clearing their throats, they got to the water; Alec stepped on the soft waves where they covered his ankles and broke in the beach. Magnus was a meter away from him, looking at the sea as if it was some kind of monster.

"I can't do this," he said getting Alec's attention.

"No, no, no, wait," he said approaching the man of his dreams. "Deep breaths remember?" Magnus breathed, taking his eyes off the sea to stare at Alec's beautiful ones. "Take my hands."

When Magnus did, his grip was for dear life and they were shaking.

"You're shaking," Alec whispered and without even thinking, he pulled Magnus to a hug.

The caramel-skinned man yelped in surprise. He wasn't expecting that at all, but the second he had Alec's protective arms around him, he felt his heart jump and his stomach fluttered. He felt calmer immediately and snuggled his body closer to the man he loved.

"You're okay," Alec whispered, his heart was beating crazy but he didn't wanted Magnus to be sacred. "But if you want to stop, we'll stop."

And some similar words Magnus said when Alec gave him his virginity. And Magnus knew they were said with all the honesty that there could be; that was why it could only be Alec to help him with this, because Magnus didn't trusted anyone as much.

"I can do this," he said shaking his head and meaning it. Alec nodded and started walking backwards slowly.

Magnus walked with him while they stayed in each other's arms. They touched the waves and shivered at how cold the water was. As they got deeper Magnus pulled away taking both of Alec's hands; the other man smiled at him and when they realized, Magnus had the water below his chest. He took a deep breath and gripped Alec's hands harder.

"You're just in the place where you don't feel afraid at a pool," Alec said proudly. Magnus wasn't for some reason afraid of pools, while he could stand on it; but he was afraid of every natural form of water he could find.

"You know it's different, Alexander," he answered in a stained voice. His lover giggled before he started caressing his hands.

"Water is not going to hurt you, okay? We are made of it and water is life. I want you to breathe and listen to the sound of the sea and feel it relaxing your body."

"The only thing I hear is the music," Magnus joked managing a slight smile. Alec giggled and shook his head.

"I'm serious, Magnus. But is good you're making jokes, good sign."

His ex winked before he started to take deep breaths and listening. The sound of the waves crashing against the sand mixed with the music; he felt the cold water all over him, soothing the heat from the party and the climate; he felt the tense muscles of his legs giving as he repeated Alec's words in his mind. Magnus didn't closed his eyes because he was afraid that when he did, the image of his stepfather would appear in his mind; instead he looked directly at Alec, his eyes, his features, him.

When he felt better he softened his grip on Alec hands, which were still soothing him.

"Okay, you good or you want to continue?" Alec asked gently.

"Well, I think it's enough progress for today, we should get back to the party."

Alec nodded and let go of one of Magnus' hands as they started walking back. The sand of the sea was slippery and when the Asian man made one of the steps he slipped; before he fell Alec's reflexes kicked and he grabbed Magnus.

When their heads raised and the scare of the fall disappeared, they realized they were body against body, their lips just an inch away from each other.

Alec swallowed hard as Magnus' gaze went from his eyes to his lips. They were so close they could feel each other's breaths; it was wrong, very wrong but everything their minds were screaming was of how much they've miss each other and how good his partner's lips used to taste.

Without noticing they leaned towards each other and their lips met. The fireworks they felt were just as strong as ever. Their bodies shivered at the strength of the sensation as their mouths fitted perfectly against each other.

They kissed with ardor and how much they've missed each other. The kiss lasted until Magnus touched Alec's lips with his tongue asking for entrance.

Suddenly the shyer man was attacked with images. He remembered Magnus' story about Camille and him, he remembered his conversations with the poisonous woman when she re-entered the caramel-skinned man's life again. He remembered everything she told him about the night Magnus and her spent together. But specially, the image of the picture that Camille showed him with them kissing, was vividly inside his mind.

Alec pulled away hardly almost making Magnus loose balance. He felt pain in his chest and his throat constricting.

"I knew we couldn't be friends," he said as his eyes filled. Magnus was looking at him with concern. "I can't do this Magnus, it's wrong."

The last part came out in a choked sob as Alec started running away from the man he loved again. While the other screamed his name trying to make him stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put the cheating tag because Magnus Bane is not a cheater! It's all a misunderstanding and that tag is there.


	3. Lie to Me... Or Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec cries and they finally talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the last chapter; finally I hope you like it and enjoy it.

When Isabelle and Jace reached the room they found their brother crying on his bed. Alec never cried; not because he thought that men shouldn’t cry or anything like that. It was because Alec believed that you only cried when the feelings inside you were so overwhelming, you couldn’t hold back anymore.

For example, his sister cried out of anger. It was a reaction she couldn’t contain. She barely got really angry with someone; but when she does, she started letting out tears non stop. Izzy cried because the anger inside her was so much, she couldn’t hold it back or rather she will punch you in the face or worse.

Also, when you are so happy and so over the cloud 9 you can’t even control yourself; you cry out of happiness. You are so overwhelm with that wholeness, you can’t hold back the tears.

For Alec, it was the same for sadness; the only reason he would cry was if his body couldn’t hold it back anymore, and he was incredibly good at handling the pain and sadness of his heart.

So, that was why, when the younger siblings saw their brother in a mess of tears they got really worried and both ran to hug him.

They didn’t asked a thing, when Alec felt better and could slow down with all the tears, he told them how it happened. Isabelle and Jace saw the kiss but they didn’t knew what went between them to end up there, so Alec told them.

He also told them what he felt and saw when their lips were touching and that it was the reason he ran away. Jace got so angry he claimed he was going to stop talking to Clary and was going to punch Magnus in the face.

Alec stopped his impulsive brother and said that he just wanted to be with them for tonight. The siblings accepted and comforted their brother with movies and cuddles until he fell asleep.

****************************

The next morning Isabelle and Jace tried to make their brother go out with them. But Alec was still feeling very sad and drained at everything that happened so he declined any plans his siblings might have.

He did decided to go and have breakfast with them; so after showering they all got to one of the hotel’s restaurants to eat. Then his siblings decided to go out and left Alec inside the room to his thoughts and Netflix.

Past midday there was a knock of his bedroom door. Alec frowned because his sibling had the room’s card and he didn’t asked for room service.

“Who is it,” he asked approaching at the door.

“It’s Magnus, Alec. Open up.”

Alec’s heart flipped and he took a step back as if the door was about to burst open.

“Go away,” he chocked out. “I don’t wanna see you.”

“Come on, Alexander, grow up,” the caramel-skinned man answered with a half angry tone. “We are going to talk about this because I’ve been heartbroken for a year and I think you have too. So, you’re going to open this door and listen to me, and if after that you still want me away from you; I’ll get out of your life for good.”

Alec looked surprised at Magnus’ words. He swallowed hard and took a few seconds thinking of what to do; Magnus decided for him and started knocking even harder at the door. He walked the remaining steps and opened it.

His lover entered the room as if it was his house and looked at Alec with an unreadable expression. The other man closed the door and walked slowly past him. He sat on his bed and look expectantly at Magnus.

“Speak,” he said with a surprisingly steady voice. Magnus sighed before he started talking.

“You do remember I went on a business trip that week to L.A, right?” He said with a serious tone and the other nodded. “Well, when you called that tragic third night I lied to you.”

Alec made a pained sound and closed his eyes.

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” Magnus said immediately realizing how that sounded. “I lied to you about me being okay. My day was ruined practically from the beginning when at one of the meetings I found out Camille was there too.”

The paler man felt his stomach clenched in a mixture of repulsion and pain at the mention of her name. He looked at Magnus straight in the eye urging him to continue.

“I just,” the caramel-skinned man suddenly felt nervous at Alec’s deep stare, he took a deep breath before continuing. “I just thought that after you met her at the business cocktail you accompany me to, we wouldn’t hear of her anymore. I felt terrible, and drained after all the bullshit she threw at us that night and I felt frustrated because of the look of insecurity and pain she managed to put on your face.

“It was bad enough that you already considered that you weren’t enough for me; I didn’t needed her to put more doubts in your head-“

“You knew?” Alec chocked out looking at Magnus with surprise.

“Alexander,” his ex answered with a sigh sitting on the bed but still away from Alec. “It doesn’t take a detective to see that. Your eyes are way to honest, remember? I just realized it because of some phrases you used to say and the way you looked at me when Camille started her attack. 

“After getting out of the abusive relationship I had with her; I learned how to deal with her manipulative, poisonous self and her silver tongue. But you couldn’t, and all the effort I put into making you believe that you were more that perfect for me, and that I loved you with all my heart, was just thrown out the window thanks to her.

“So, that day when I encounter her and she started throwing her delicacies at me; without you, I just felt weak, and not in the bad sense of the word, she doesn’t have that power over me anymore. I just wished you were there with me making me feel strong like you always do, and Camille would be eaten by a hole in the ground.”

That made Alec chuckle through his tears. Magnus smiled at him and moved a little closer.

“I had to handle her the whole meeting and it was as if all the energy was drained out of my system,” the caramel-skinned man continued. “When it was finally over, that night I went to eat at one of the restaurants around the place, and then went straight to the hotel, but just as if the universe was spitting on me, turns out Camille was waiting for me there.”

Alec closed his eyes as a tear ran past them because he started to guess where this was going; and to be honest, he didn’t wanted to hear about the rest of the night. He opened them when Magnus’ hand grabbed his and started stroking his skin with his thumb.

“Again, it is not what you’re thinking,” he said softly while Alec looked at their joined hands with nervousness. Magnus waited until his lover’s eyes returned to his face before continuing. “She was at the lobby waiting for me with a dress that was ready for the kill. The second I saw her, a hundred of alarms ringed in my head. I tried to avoid her, but her plans were for me so she spotted me immediately.

“She greeted me with enthusiasm after she just insulted me at the meeting we had. I couldn’t believe her guts. Then she invited me to have drinks or dinner with a flirting suggestive tone that made my stomach curl in a very bad way. That’s the point of distress she makes me feel today.

“I declined, of course and went to my room. She followed me to the elevator and I swear I was praying for some patience because hitting a woman is wrong and I’m not that kind of man.” Alec huffed in another chuckle at that because he’s wanted to hit Camille in the face a couple of times too. Magnus smiled again wanting to kiss him but holding back for the sake of both of them.

“Go on,” Alec said with a blush because of his ex’s deep stare, as he cleaned the almost dried tear from his face with the hand that Magnus wasn’t caressing. He had stopped crying, thankfully, but the pain in his heart still hasn’t stopped.

“So when we were inside the elevator, she started flirting even harder with me; she said that she missed me and that she knew I missed her too. I rolled my eyes so hard, you and your siblings will be proud of me,” Alec laughed again and nodded at him. Magnus suddenly got serious.

“After she noticed I wasn’t going to pay attention to her, she grabbed me by my clothes and tried to kiss me.” Alec felt the stab inside his heart but he remained silent. “I was fast enough to move my head to the side but the damage was done. Camille used her phone to take multiple pictures of the moment and despite the fact that our lips didn’t touched; she had enough material to make a perfect edit and send it to you.”

“What?” Alec chocked out with surprise.

“The picture of the kiss we supposedly had, is fake. When I met Simon, Biscuit’s nerdy best friend; I asked him for help with the picture. With his hacking and computer abilities he was able to recover the original pictures and prove it was a montage.”

“Holly shit,” Alec said standing from the bed and gripping his hair; this couldn’t be happening. “But, the routine,” he said suddenly remembering and looking at Magnus. “The way she described your night together and what you were doing in your room was way to accurate; the way she talked about both of you… Having- doing _that_ … And… How you reacted to- to her and-“

“It was a lie!” Magnus said before his lover could finish that phrase. “Alexander, I don’t know what she told you but after she tried to kiss me I pushed her away and literally snapped. I told Camille everything I’ve been repressing for all this time, I insulted her in ways you can’t even imagine and told her the whole truth about what I thought of her and how disgusted I was by her presence.

“Apparently destroying my relationship with you was her way of revenge for the fact that I rejected her. The next morning, one of the workers of the hotel told me there was a woman with her description spying me from the door and asking what kind of room I had. So, whatever she described to you, was because she got the information.

“And about my reactions; sadly we were together for a time, and of course we had sex, Alexander; so of course she knew how I would react in bed. She didn’t need to sleep with me to describe that to you.”

Alec started tearing again but this time it was out of frustration. He paced around the room gripping his hair. One year away form the man he love; one year of pain and trying in vain to get over each other and it was for nothing. All because a misunderstanding thanks to the biggest bitch that has stepped on this earth.

“Why should I believe you?” He stopped the pacing, cleaned his tears and asked without an inch of conviction because 90% of himself, already believed Magnus’ story.

Instead of answering, Magnus took out his phone and starting doing something in it.

“I feel like some sort of delinquent or a conspirator,” he said while tapping at the screen. “But the hotel elevator had a camera; I asked Simon to hack the system for me and recover the video of that night.”

When he finished the phrase, he passed the phone to Alec. His heart started beating faster as he pulsed play and saw Magnus and Camille entering inside the elevator.

The video didn’t had sound but it showed the story the Magus just told him; Camille talking and talking about whatever topic and Magnus with a very annoyed face. She tried to get closer to Magnus and then said something that indeed made Magnus roll his eyes epically.

After some moments of insisting Camille huffed in annoyance at not being the center of attention. She walked closer to Magnus and gripping the middle of his shirt, she pulled him towards her. Magnus moved his face on time before Camille’s lips landed on his but just like his lover said, she had her phone on her hand and took multiple pictures of the whole moment. Right after it, his lover pushed the bitch away with some strength, almost making the phone fall.

Alec had a hand on his mouth and a surprised expression the second Magnus started screaming at her. He never saw his lover that angry with anyone; ever; he moved his hands and Camille looked genuinely scared in that moment. They arrived at Magnus’ floor and as the doors opened, he said one last thing to her and got out with angry steps. The video ended with a very angry Camille getting out of the elevator exactly at the same floor.

He suddenly realized what Izzy meant when she said that it was odd that Magnus cheated on him. It was because Magnus never did, the man loved him just as much as Alec and he stopped having even sympathy for Camille a very long time ago.

Alec looked at his ex lover with a surprised expression. Magnus touched one of his earrings in a nervous gesture before nodding.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Was Alec’s question. “What happened, why didn’t you told me when I called?”

“Because I was ashamed of my reaction,” Magnus answered. “I should’ve never snapped at her like that and I was already feeling drained and like a piece of shit to continue talking about the matter. I’m sorry, I know I should’ve told you.”

“Shit,” Alec said breathless. He felt a lump in his throat and a pressure in his chest he couldn’t ignore. There was relief mixed with all those feelings, but also so much pain. They had been away from each other for a year and only because Alec didn’t trusted the man that had proved him for three years, he would never lie to him.

“I’m so sorry, Magnus,” he said with a broken voice. “I should have never doubted you, I’m such a idiot. I-“

“Shhh,” Magnus soothed walking towards him and taking his hands. “Don’t apologize, I know what you must’ve felt when you saw the picture; I know it because I felt the same when I discovered Camille cheated on me. The only thing I care for is if you forgive me; do you?”

“Yes! Yes, of course, god, how can I not. Magnus I-“ He was interrupted again, this time by Magnus’ lips on his.

The kiss was urgent, passionate and Alec put his arms around his lover pulling him even closer. Magnus moaned as he slipped his tongue inside Alec’s mouth. They kissed for some moments before Magnus broke it.

“Get back with me,” he said completely breathless in a hoarse voice. “I need you in my life, Alexander. Be my boyfriend again.”

“Yes,” Alec said in the same tone. “Yes, Magnus, I need you too.”

With that they kissed again and Magnus started undressing his boyfriend and pushed him to the bed.

“Wait,” the younger man stopped him breaking the kiss again. “I need to tell my siblings so they don’t walk in on us.”

Magnus smirked and took Alec’s phone from his hands. He pressed his lover’s wrists against the bed with one hand and moving on his lap, he unlocked the phone with the other. Opening Alec’s chat with Isabelle, he pressed the voice message button.

“Hello, Izzy, darling,” he started saying as Alec gasped at Magnus’ friction and tried to move his hands. “Is to tell you that your brother and I got back together and we are at your room, so if you don’t want to get traumatized for life, don’t enter in here until we say so. Please tell Chase this, love you.”

And with that he threw Alec’s phone to another bed before letting go of his wrists and kissing him again.

“You know how much- Ohh- how much he hates it when you call him like that,” Alec said between kisses and gasps. Magnus nodded before saying he’ll apologize later and kissing Alec’s neck to resume their passionate reencounter.

They love each other, they need each other and they were about to make up for all the months they were away form each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [SpoonKiller03](https://twitter.com/SpoonKiller03)  
> Tumblr: [A BLOG...](http://spoonkiller03.tumblr.com)


End file.
